The Forbidden Love
by TheWolf121
Summary: When Harry is out looking for his twin brother he finds this beautiful lady named Ginny Weasley. When they start to get to know eachother better they find themselves in what they call a love story
1. The Forbidden Love Ch.1

**A/N in this story Harry has a twin who's name is Nicholas but they call him Nick they are in their 6th year and so is Ginny who is Ron's twin. Harry is also in Slytherin while Nick is in Gryffindor. The Weasleys are not that poor but not that rich.**

 **Let's start at the summer of their 5th year**

 **At the borrow**

"Ginny! Nick is here!" Ron screamed

"How are you mate?" Ron asked

"Good you? Ready to get crushed on quidditch?" Nick answered with enthusiasm

There she was, coming down the stairs with a leather jacket and some tight jeans.

"Hey Ginny" Nick felt his neck hairs tingle as she came closer and closer to him

They hugged for like 5 seconds. She could tell that he was smelling her hair.

"You look stunning!" He conplemented seeing that she no longer looked like a little girl.

Ginny was now a woman with pale skin that favored her hair color. She had amazing curves and big beasts that Nick couldn't keep his eyes off. Soon Ginny started to feel uncomfortable.

"So excited for our return to Hogwarts in tomorrow?" She asked

"Yes I heard that we are no longer going to have Snape as a potion Profesor, it's going to be a guy that used to teach a while ago his name is Profesor Slughurn." Nick added

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Ron asked eyeing Ginny up and down

"I am going with your girlfriend to buy school materials." She replied hastily

"Ooh Ron has a girlfriend is that certain someone possibly named Hermione Grainger?" Nick said in a mocking voice

"Anyways, I am going to head off. Please don't brake anything while I am gone." Ginny added while closing the door behind her.

"Harry are you still not done fixing the backyard fence!?" Uncle Vernon screamed

"I am almost done." Harry responded coldly

"You would think after 2 summer of working on repairing backyard fences you would do them faster!" Vernon added while receiving an owl from Nick

Dear Uncle,

I have decided that I will state at my friends house until I go to Hogwarts. Thanks for all the help with sending my clothes.

Love

Nick

"You should be more like your brother!" Vernon yelled while throwing Harry a shoe

"More like him? What part the beacon eating pig or the fact that he sucks you up just to get what he wants? Also if you haven't noticed the only reason why he isn't overweight is because of our genes." He yelled back

"Oh someone is in a mood, all because of that no pay for that fence!" The fat guy ordered

"What where you going to pay me with either way?" Harry responded while walking up to him

"With food!!! No food for as long as it takes you to complete that fence and another one!" Vernon said making it sound like the last order.

"Oh look Ginny isn't this dress fabulous for a date with your brother?" Hermionie asked

Ginny was pointing at her opened mouth doing a throw up sign

"Come on Ginny I am serious!" She insited

Ginny let a out a high sight "Fine remind me again how did my brother ended up with someone so awesome as you?" Ginny responded

Hermionie's cheeks were making themselves a little red.

"She'll take the pretty dress. Now can we please go?" Ginny whinnied while putting the money on the counter.

Harry was getting his trunk ready to go stay over at Draco's until they went to the train station when he remembered that he hadn't bought the books he needed, so he send an old friend to see if he can buy the materials for him and pay him later.

Before Harry went to Malfoy's manor he went near the location of his brother Nick. It was mostly always Nick who needed help when it came to getting out of trouble. But they were always there for each other though Nick didn't like help while they where in Hogwarts he said it made him feel weak.

There he was walking to clear his mind where he saw a pond as clear as a mirror. Harry kneeled down and washed his face with the water before taking all his clothes off with the exemption of his trousers. He was about chest deep into the water when he decided to start swimming underwater, as soon as he was about to run out of air he swam to the surface and felt his head crash with someone

While rubbing his head Harry was having trouble to see. "Are you ok? I am so sorry." Harry asked while helping the red haired lady out of the water.

"Yeah I am fine you just hit my back." The mysterious lady responded.

"Nick?" She asked

"No my name is Harry, Harry Potter. My brother is Nick." Harry responded while stretching out his hand for her to shake it.

"Ginevra Weasley but everyone calls me Ginny" She added while shaking his hand

They smiled at each other when he realized that she was in her underwear which he could see everything for the fact that it was white. He was guessing that she realized the same thing because she got up and started dressing herself.

"Don't you have any clothes?" Ginny asked while raising an eyebrow up.

Harry chickled a little bit "Yeah I do, it just in the other side. I would love to escort you to your home if you allow me, I will have to get dressed first thought." Harry responded while smiling

Just then Harry noticed how beautiful she was she had nice curves a nice face complexion and a cute smile.

He started to walk towards his clothes. Then when he was finally getting dressed he noticed how she was staring at him.

Ginny was looking at his body which had abs and muscle that were toned but not to much unlike Nick who rarely had any muscle. She also noticed the scars that were mostly in his back.

"What happened to you? In your back I mean"

Ginny couldn't help herself but to ask.

Harry who only needed to put on his shirt didn't, he grabbed one of her fingers delicately and pressed it throughout one of his scars.

"Let's call them the lessons of life." Harry responded

"Shall we get going?" Harry asked while offering his sweater to Ginny.

"I already have one." She answered

"Well leather isn't really warm now is it?" He explained while taking off her jacket and putting on his sweater.

When he was taking off her jacket Ginny felt goosebumps as he touched her back. The sweater was a little overgrown for her but she didn't mind.

He offer his arm to Ginny and she took it as they were walking to her home.

"Don't you think that Ginny already took a while with Hermionie?" Ron asked Nick

"Chill mate, not even I, the bloke who fancies her isn't even that worried." Nick explained

Ron and Nick heard a banging on the door. When Nick opened up he was surprised to see that the girl she fancies, is with his twin brother.

 **I would love to know what you guys think. Please leave a review. I will be posting the new chapter soon.**


	2. The Forbidden Love ch2

**A/N I forgot to mention that none of the Potters have eye problems aka no glasses. Also my auto correct put borrow instead of burrow but now it's clear sorry for the mess.**

 **Last Chapter**

Ron and Nick heard a bang on the door. When Nick opens up he is surprised to se the girl he fancies with his twin brother

 **At the burrow**

"Harry? Why in the bloody hells are you here?" Nick asked sounded irritated

As Ginny let go of his arm Harry kissed her hand and said "It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Weasley."

Nick noticed that Ginny started to blush and he got even more angry. He pushed Harry outside of the burrow

"What is your problem Nick?" Harry asked

Nick pushed Harry back outside once he tried to look for Ginny again. With Nick putting his fists up in a fighting position Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you doing little brother?" Harry asked while messing Nick's hair.

"I am sickened tired of you always mocking me and getting what I want!" Nick yelled

Nick threw a punch at Harry who avoid it and pinned him to the ground waiting until he said that he was going to calm down. But what Harry wasn't expeacting was that Ron came running throwing punches at Harry's face which got him by surprise therefore leaving Nick unpinned. When he got up he started to kick him in the ribs while Ron punches him in the faces.

"Petrificus Totalus" Ginny casted twice affecting Ron and Nick.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked while helping Harry up from the floor and then she started to check for bruises on his face tilting it carefully

"My face is alright. Although I don't know about my ribs," Harry responded while lifting up his shirt to check on himself

"Here come inside I will heal you there." Ginny ordered

"It's fine I don't need it." Harry argued back

"Who says I was asking?" Ginny asked while smiling

There was something about her smile that made all the pain go away. No wonder why Nick didn't want him to come in. Harry already new it was about a girl.

"There is a couple of bruises some are big some small." Ginny examined and motioned Harry to take off his shirt.

"Thank you." Harry whispered looking straight to her eyes.

She met his gaze and stared at his green emerald eyes for what seemed hours.

It was now 7:46 p.m. and they were barely done taking care of the bruises.

When Harry was about to leave he was hold back by a quite rather soft hand

"You are staying here tonight. It's to late to go out in the forest." Ginny said with a tone that Harry got as an I don't want to argue about this tone

"Fine. But I am staying in the couch." Harry sighted When he looked back at Ginny he saw a face that was doing the No movement.

"No. You are a guest so you are staying at my bed." Ginny argued once again.

"Anything else?" Harry asked mockingly

"Good night, Harry" Ginny said getting closer and closer to Harry. Until Harry got up and they were right in front of each other.

He could smell her hair and how it smelled like flowers. She could smell his man musk and come down to a conclusion that he smells fresh.

Finally Harry bended and gave Ginny a kiss in the cheek wich made her blush. "Thank you for letting me stay here." He whispered into her ear wich brought shivers down her spine.

When everyone was asleep Harry came down and carried Ginny up to her room carefully holding her head. To get support he put her head on his chest and grabbed her in a way that his right arm was underneath her knee.

Harry was writing a letter to Draco informing him what happened and why he isn't there

Dear Draco,

Sorry I couldn't make it today I was busy helping my brother and his friend. Can you bring my stuff to the trian station?

Ashamed

Harry

 **At the morning**

When Nick and Ron came down they were basically compelled by the smell of the food and within seconds Ron finished his plate. But Nick dropped the plate with the last of the food that Harry had cooked.

"Oh I am so sorry Harry I didn't mean to drop the rest of the food." Nick added while standing up to see the mess of the broken plate.

Harry kneed down and started to pick up the mess when he felt a hand on his shoulder

"It's ok Harry, you don't have to pick it up." A firm but caring voice said

"Ginny. How did you sleep?" Harry asked

"Well I was good until I found out that someone came to where I was sleeping and carried me to my room. Do you know who that was?" Ginny asked while crossing her arms.

"I have someone in mind... It could be the person that owns the sweater that your wearing." Harry responded

When Ginny was taking the sweater off and handing it to hand it to Harry.

"No no. You are keep it, it looks really good on you." Harry said while pushing the sweater back to her body.

Ginny was bitting her bottom lip. When she did this Harry could feel a hard twitch in his pants.

"Well I have to get going. Hopefully I will see you on the train." Nick said while grabbing his things and heading towards the door.

 **At the train station**

"Hey, Harry! Over here." A manly voice yelled. Harry looked over and saw Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. They looked like they were talking about quidditch matches so Harry decided to join them after getting the his materials from Crabbe.

"Guys we are going to miss the train come on." Pansy exclaimed

Pansy grabbed Harry hand and was leading him to the train. The Weasleys had just arrived to the station and all of them saw Harry being pulled from the hand by none the less Pansy Parkinson. Ginny felt a knot in her stomach as they also went to the train. Ginny felt someone grabbing her hand.

"Ginny can I talk to you?" Nick asked with a whisper.

Ginny nodded and he pulled her to what they thought it was an empty car train. But when they opened it they saw Harry and Pasy kissing but stopped when they opened the door.

"What the hell Pansy!?" Harry yelled

Harry saw Ginny leaving and he went to chase her.

"Ginny wait!" Harry yelled as his eyes looked for Ginny

 **In a Gryffindor wagon**

"Did you know they were here?" Ginny asked looking straight into Nick's eyes

"What no, but I am glad you saw this because that is what Harry does. He likes to play with other peoples' feelings. You should watch out. I don't tell you this because I want to hurt you I tell you because I care about you." Nick said

They took a couple hours on the ride to Hogwarts.

 **At Hogwarts**

The new students introduced themselves to the Slytherins.

"Hi Harry, my name is Alex. Can I ask you something?" Alex introduced

"Hi Alex, what's up?" Harry asked while putting a few items on his plate.

"So Harry how's the life of one of the most famous wizards?" A new first year asked

"Well I don't really put much attention on it." Harry responded as taking a bite into his chicken

Harry felt a hand touching his thigh

"How was your summer?" Pansy asked taking her hand in his thigh and squeezing it

"Pansy can we not do this right now?" Grabbing Pansy's hand and taking it off his thigh.

"SILENCE" A powerful voice yelled.

"Now I have two announcements to tell." Dumbledoor shared

 **A/N What is Dumbledoor going to announce? Please review I would love to hear what you guys think of this story.**


	3. The Forbidden Love Ch3

**LLast Chapter**

"SILENCE" A powerful voice yelled.

"Now I have two announcements to tell." Dumbledoor shared

 **At the Great Hall**

"Now. We are hosting a Christmas Ball 1 week before Christmas break, second we will be joined by the school for young mistresses, Beauxbatons. Now go on with the feast." Dumbledoor explained

"So how was everyone's summer?" Harry asked his friends.

"Well it was good my dad took me to some quidditch matches I got to invite Crabbe and Goyle, I sent you an owl but I never received a response." Draco responded with an awkward look.

"I was grounded all summer, building fences all aday." Harry responded with a tone that made everyone question how was he so ok with this.

"What about your brother what did he had to do?" Pansy asked while grabbing Harry's hand under the table

"Wel um he had to do nothing like always." Harry answered while grabbing another bite of his chicken

After everyone was done eating they all went to their dorms but Harry was still looking for Ginny.

"Ginny. Until I finally find you" Harry said while racking for her hand

Ginny couldn't help but to feel happy to see those emerald eyes that she couldn't get enough of. She let her hand be grabbed by Harry which sent goosebumps on her body.

"Hi. Why were you looking for me?" Ginny asked

Harry put his hand through his hair and responded "I wanted to explain to you what you saw on the train. It was nothing, I have nothing with Pansy she just stole that kiss."

"Look Harry you don't have to explain to me what you do or don't do with Pansy." Ginny told Harry while pulling her hand away from his which she hated to do but she had to go.

"But you don't understand she means nothing to me, she is just a friend I want you to get that. Now I know that you probably want to go so good night, I will hopefully see you tomorrow." Harry said while kissing her hand

Ginny headed back to her common room with a smile that made Nick curious.

"What caused you that smile?" Nick asked

"Oh nothing I just remembered my favorite summer memory. Any who good night." Ginny responded eight before living

 **The Next Day**

"Ginny wake up we have to go eat breakfast." Hermione stated while shaking Ginny's leg

"Just 5 more minutes!" Ginny argued

Hermionie then went for water and dumped on Ginny's face.

"What was that for!" Ginny yelled

"You didn't want to wake up so I had you wake up." Hermionie said in between her laughter

Ginny got up and was heading towards the showers

"Thanks a lot now I have to take a shower." Ginny said grumpily while closing the door

 **At the Great Hall**

Harry was talking with his friends about different topics like quidditch, classes, and summer.

"So who do you guys think is the hottest girl in school?" Draco asked in a whisper

"Who about that girl Weasley? She got hot over the summer. It honestly was like another girl." Crabbe responded

"Yeah well that git of Dean Thomas was dating her

during summer which was when she was transforming if you know what I mean. Back to the point, but now he is dating the hottest girl in school." Goyle added

"You guys know that if Pansy overheard us she would kill us for not thinking that she is the hottest girl in school." Harry said

Suddenly the doors opened and there she was the newly giving title of the hottest girl in school, Ginny could feel a couple eyes on them but then she saw them those eyes that she so long craved once again were at her sighting distance. But then a quite looking slim guy came up to her and kissed her lips.

Ginny felt weird as if it wasn't Dean the one that she wanted to kiss. She knew that even though she fancied Nick she was starting to feel something for Harry and it scared her from all the stories that Nick told her about Harry and how he liked to play with people's feelings, but could it be that connection she felt with could it all be a lie? A game that he was making her fall into?

She felt all eyes on her, she and Dean sat down and started to eat.

"I am sorry I didn't went to visit you during summer babe." Dean explained while holding her hand

"Well I didn't really noticed, I was with Nick most of my summer you know he would sometimes come over." Ginny told Dean while eating a toast with eggs on top

Dean banged his hand on the table which brought attention of almost everyone nearby.

"Nick? Nicholas Potter?!" Dean exclaimed in an annoyed voice

Nick approached and sat down in between Ginny and Dean

"Dean why don't you calm down? I was at the Burrow because Ron is my best mate, so no need to get jealous of the hotter bloke in the room." Nick said with a smirk on his face

"Who says I am jealous of your brother. Oh come man we all know that you will always be his shadow. Everything you do he can do better." Dean told Nick which made him go red

"Don't you dare talk to my brother like that, you understand Thomas?" Harry said drawing his wand at his under chin

"Mr. Potter that is no way to act towards another student detention for one week." Professor McGonagall said while approaching the lot

After McGonagall left Nick was talking to Harry

"Why are you always doing this? You never let me take care of my problems!" Nick argued

"Nick don't worry, you have never been to detention I have always taken the blame for you don't worry about it." Harry told Nick

Ginny overheard them

 _How could he be the monster that everyone paints him to be? He just stood up for his brother._

"Fine, do you want me to let you handle yourself like you did this summer? You almost broke your arm trying to defend yourself!" Harry whispered

Harry went back to the Slytherin table

"I think I am going the common room until classes start." Harry told his friends

Harry kept picturing her. Her red hair, her flowery scent it kept driving him crazy he kept dreaming about her every single time he closed his eyes.

He suddenly recognized that scent, it was near he knew it. When he turned he saw two people fighting, but he decided to keep quite while he saw another person approaching them.

"Dean you are really getting jealous for nothing." Ginny told him

"Oh really then how come you have Nick defending me from you as I am supposibly the bad guy?" Dean whinnied

"Is everything alright here." Nick asked them

"Oh it's nothing I am just chatting with my girlfriend." Dean told Nick while putting his arm around her shoulder.

Ginny suddenly twisted Dean's arm and kicked his back.

"I am no longer your girlfriend Dean." Ginny said while heading towards Nick

"Wow, shall we go?" Nick said with a smile that Ginny couldn't resist

"Let's go" Ginny responded while putting her arm through Nick's arm

 **At the quidditch field**

"I am impressed that was a very good move that you did back there." Nick told Ginny while walking

"Thanks, were exactly are we going?" Ginny asked him

"We are going to travel to a forest nearby it has one of the best sights you will ever see." Nick said while grabbing his broom

Nick put Ginny in the front of the broom and put his arm under hers grabbing the broom. This move made Ginny feel like she was with the person that she wanted to be but she knew she still felt something for his brother.

When he stopped he put a blindfold around her eyes. They kept walking for five minutes, with every obstacle they came across he guided her through. When they finally stopped he sat down and motion her to sit down too.

"Nick this is beautiful. Thanks for bringing me here" Ginny told him

"I found this place during 3rd year, while I was flying with buckbeak. I haven't told anyone about it so I will appreciate it if you don't tell anyone." Nick told Ginny

"I would never." Ginny responded while Harry reached for her hand

"Listen the reason why I brought you here is because I been thinking about you. Ever since the start of summer, your smell it's been driving me crazy." Nick told her while looking directly at her eyes

At this point they were just centimeters apart she could smell his muggle cologne. Nick finally broke the distance. Was this finally happening? Nick could feel the blood on his brain going directly to his now erecting penis. He somehow managed to control it after what seemed like hours they separated from the slow passionate kiss.

"We should go it's about to be curfew-" Ginny told before she got interrupted by Nick

"Ginny would you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked

Ginny seemed shocked by the question but she didn't thought about it much

"Of course I would!" Ginny responded

He held her hand and took her to his broom going back to Hogwarts.

 **Next Day at the Gryffindors Boy's Dormitories**

"Mate where were you yesterday I didn't see you since breakfast." Ron told Harry who still had his uniform on

"I was out and about you none of your business." Nick told Ron which had a questioning look but then went downstairs

Nick could see two people really close and holding hands, every was such in a happy mood because they had just announced that the first quidditch match was going to be between Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"Are you excited for the next match we are gonna beat those guys!" Draco told Harry

"Never undestimate our enemy." Harry responded

"Hey so who are you going to put as Chaser, man why did Blaise had to get injured." Draco exclaimed

"I am thinking about putting Pansy, she has gotten way better at it that she was before." Harry said while getting up to talk to some ravenclaws who had his new fire bolt

"Did you do the fixes that needed to be done?" Harry asked while handing him a galleon

"The same old their is nothing faster or safer than this broom." The ravenclaw said while taking the money

"So what are you guys going to do as a starting play?" He asked but Harry gave him a stare that made him go quite and then walked back to his table but bumped into a ginger looking Gryffindor

"Sorry, are you ok?" Harry asked her while he was realizing who she was

He was starting to feel embarrassed. The he felt his hand being pulled outside of the eating area.

"Hey I hope this whole quidditch thing doesn't come between us you know." Ginny told Harry

Harry was pulling his hair to the side

"I wouldn't let anything come between us." Harry responded in a way that Ginny could see passion in his eyes. It was official she had gotten in love with those beautiful eyes. She still wondered why did Nick had brown eyes and not colored like Harry.

"Well have you guys gotten your new chaser?" Harry asked Ginny

"Oh yeah and I can't tell you because it's going to be a surprise. What about you guys did you get another player?" She told him while smiling

"Yeah but I guess since your in a mood to be surprised I am going to let you be surprised." Harry said with a smirk as he was getting closer and closer

Suddenly a person that coughed.

"Hey Harry, I want to officially introduce you to my new girlfriend, Ginny." Nick said while grabbing her hand. Ginny could see the pain in Harry's eyes and that he was trying to hide it.

"I am happy you both deserve good, good luck on the field guys, especially you Nick make sure that you keep your sight in front of you the whole game." Harry said while leaving without no other word

Ginny couldn't help but feel guilty that the way he looked before he heard Nick tell him the good news wasn't as sad and empty as it was now.

 **Well this is it for this chapter hoped you guys liked it. Please review it I would love to hear some comments**


	4. The Forbidden Love Ch4

**Last Chapter**

Ginny couldn't help but feel guilty that the way he looked before he heard Nick tell him the good news wasn't as sad and empty as it was now

 **Slytherin's Dormitories**

There he was again dreaming about his brother's girlfriend semi-naked walking towards him and when she got to him he started to kiss her like the world was going to end. When Harry woke up he felt so guilty, he liked his brother's girlfriend and he couldn't stop thinking about her nor stop dreaming about her. He got up and walked towards the shower, he locked the door and got undressed. He quickly turned on the hot water and soon the room got full of steam, he needed this something to relax and forget about everything.

"Hey Harry you in there?" Draco yelled which startled Harry who was just getting confortable

"Ughh, can't I have a nice calm bath?" Harry groaned

Draco pounded on the door

"Don't tell me you forgot we have the quidditch match in a couple of hours and we still don't have a chaser!" He exclaimed

Harry opened the door with a towel around his waist

"How could I? You have literally been talking about it all the time and no I told Pansy that she will be playing chaser today so no panic my friend." Harry added while closing the courtains to his bed and getting dressed in his quidditch clothes

After a couple of minutes both of the Slytherins walked down to a couple of angry Gryffindors arguing with some Slytherins about who was going to win

"Prepare to get beaten Potter!" A Gryffindor exclaimed

Harry completely ignored him and continued walking towards the dining hall, before he entered he saw in the corner of his eye a couple kissing, he knew who they were and that was causing him to feel a knot in his stomach

"Get a room!" Draco yelled at the ginger haired girl who was making out with the raven haired boy. After hearing this they both stopped and looked at Draco who looked disgusted and entered to the dining hall with Harry

"Hey." Ginny greeted Harry but she didn't get an answer she thought it was because of the quidditch. Of course Harry couldn't have time to stop thinking about what plays is he going to tell his team to execute at today's match

When Harry finally realized that that greeting was for him he turned to her and gave her a quick wave before sitting in his table

"So what is stradegy?" Pansy asked Harry who was still to busy thinking to notice that someone was talking to him

Harry felt a touch in his leg under the table that was getting awfully close to in between his legs. He grabbed the hand and pushed it back to the owner

"What the hell, I thought I told you that nothing was going to happen between the both of us!" Harry whispered into her ear

"Don't be a party popper, we have 20 minutes to go to your room and enjoy ourselves as much as we want" Pansy whispered back but this time she softly bit Harry's ear, at this motion Harry pulled away once again

"I am serious. Stop it" Harry exclaimed. He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny her hair god he would love to put his fingers through her hair. It suddenly hit him, he was being such a bad borther fantasizing about his brother's girlfriend.

He got up and went to get ready for his match in the waiting room. He felt so angry, he wanted to ignore his feelings but he couldn't they were just to strong.

Harry need a way to let all this anger out so he punched a wall leaving a hole in it.

"Are you okay? Woah your hand is red" he heard someone say near the door. That person person grabbed his hand and casted a spell that made his hand feel really cold.

Her simple touch made him feel so much better, all he really wanted to do was meet their lips together and show her how she made him feel.

"I am fine." Harry replied after pulling his hand away from hers. This move made Ginny feel a little sad but when she heard him go through that pain she couldn't think to do anything but help him even though it was the boys locker room.

"You aren't allowed here." He told Ginny in a cold voice

Ginny who was just realizing that Harry was shirtless and god he looked so handsome and toned. Harry who noticed that Ginny was staring at thim.

"You know you can stop you can stop staring any time right?" Harry told Ginny sarcastically. Ginny came closer admiring his scars and keeping her breathing so quiet that it seemed that she wasn't there at all.

"I was just looking at your scars, I didn't mean to stare" she replied sheepishly suddenly they heard a door open and someone who looked identically like Harry entered

"I knew I heard your pretty voice in here" Nick said while hugging Ginny and giving her a long passionate kiss

"Okay that's enough both of you get out." Harry told them while pointing his finger to the door

"I don't think I am in the mood to listen to you, where did those scars came from?" Nick asked while looking at the scars curiously

"All right that's it, get out!" Harry said while pushing Nick out of the room and locking the door

Ginny didn't know what to do she was just staring at Harry and she approached him and noticed that he was starting to tear up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ginny told Harry while putting her hand in his shoulder.

"I said leave" Harry said in a more menacing voice.

 **Later on**

All of Hogwarts was at the bleachers. Everyone srcreaming and cheering for their team to win. The two doors that let the teams out open as the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams say good luck to the other team.

"Harry don't go easy on me, I want to beat you fear and square." Nick told Harry

"Wasn't planning on it" Harry responded with a smirk

"And they are off!" The commentator exclaimed

Harry stopped trying to look for the golden snitch, he heard someone pull up besides him

"Where do you think it is?" Nick asked

Harry was surprised as he barely realized that Nick was the new seeker for Gryffindor

"Somewhere in the field" Harry responded while searching

He went off as the chasers were battling to score a point, about 20 minutes had passed and the score was 70-100 in favor of Slytherin. Harry was under the bleachers chasing the golden snitch, so far Nick hadn't been able to spot the golden snitch so that gave Harry an advantage. As he was heading outside of the bleachers he had the golden snitch at arms length. He saw a bludger coming straight at him he avoided it but didn't see it coming back, as it did the bludger hit the back of his head causing him to fall of his broom.

"And it seems like Harry Potter has been knocked out of his broom and falling quickly to the ground" the commentator shouted

Before anyone could do anything Harry had crashed against the ground leading multiple quidditch players coming to help him. While they were doing this Nick saw the golden snitch and jumped for it, catching it and getting the victory for Gryffindor 220-100.

 **At the enfermary**

Harry was waking up when the nurse came to give him some medicine to help with the headache.

"Harry, are you alright mate?" Draco asked in a worried voice

"Yeah, I fell down like 10 feet but no worries I am fine" Harry answered

As he was scanning the room he saw a bunch of baskets filled with candy and get well notes.

"Did we lose?" Harry asked

Draco nodded "No one blames you, I mean you did get hit pretty bad. You have been out for a day"

Harry felt really embarrassed as he laid down to close his eyes. He wanted to get out but he knew it will be at least a couple of hours more till he could be out.

 **At the great hall**

"How's your bother?" Ginny asked

Nick shrugged as he sat down and gave Ginny a quick kiss

"His Harry he will be alright"

Ron sat down across from them and grabbed a bowl of food

"I mean who is stupid enough to get knocked out by a bludger" Ron said while laughing quietly

"What did you say Weasley?" Draco exclaimed as he came closer to Ron

Harry put a hand in front of Draco to stop him as he sat down in the Slytherin table

"Leave it" Harry told Draco

Ginny wanted to go visit Harry while he was at the enfermary but she knew that some people from her house would've made a big deal out of it.

During all breakfast Harry kept staring at Ginny who was facing his way but having a conversation with her friends. He saw an arm around her waist, Nick's. He tried to get his feelings under control as he was usually able to control himself, but he couldn't at least not when it came to Ginny.

"Have you guys started to do Snape's homework?" Goyle asked

Most of them groaned, while some of them nodded. They all looked at Harry who was till staring at Ginny.

"Hello?" Pansy snapped her fingers in front of Harry's face

"Huh?" Harry had been distracted

"Are you even listening?" Pansy asked

"No honestly I am way to busy with homework right now but see you guys later?" He responded

 **In the Gryffindor table**

"Guys we have to throw a party, you know for winning the game" Ron commented

"Agreed, but we have to do it outside of our common room because of the new head boy" Nick responded

"We know where, if you will follow us" The twins said at the same time

As Ron, Hermionie, Ginny, Nick went outside of the great hall while following the twins to the seventh floor.

"Now back up" Fred directed them as the he proceeded to open the door to a room decorated for a party

"What is this?" Ron asked while grabbing a cup and serving himself a drink

Hermionie smacked them drunk before he could drink it

"It's beer, that shouldn't be here we shouldn't even

here" Hermionie whined

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked which most of the jumped

"Bloody hell, how did you get here?" Nick asked

"Saw all of you bums coming in, wondering what you were up to" Harry responded as he poured himself a drink

"It is not your business, by the way how's your head heard it made you even dumber" Ron replied

"Ron stop it" Ginny told him

"I am guessing you guys are going to have a party, care to tell me when that way I could invite some people that could actually make it fun" Harry asked while chugging the last of his drink

"Sorry no can do this party is going to be about us defeating you guys" Fred answered

"Alright but how about this I invite some people from each house and forget about rivalries, think about it as people having a good time, Deal?" Harry asked while stretching out his hand

All of the Gryffindors seem to consider it when Ginny came and shooked

"Deal, but it's going to be at 9 today" She responded

"Done by the way you know you don't have to come with your dress robes, you could use my sweater" Harry told them while whispering the last part to Ginny's ear. He then proceeded to the exit

"Be back at 9!" He screamed

"What was that?" Nick asked

"Nothing" Ginny responded

 **At the Slytherin common room**

"Hey where have you been?" Draco asked

"No time to explain, get ready and invite people to where the room of requirement is some people are hosting a party" Harry quickly explained

Harry took off his dress robe and put on a white shirt and some black jeans and burgundy sweater.

"The party is going to be at 9" Harry told Draco

"Then what are you doing right now?" Draco asked

"I have to meet someone" Harry smiled

 **Outside of room of requirement**

"So we will meet back here at 8:45?" Fred has asked the people waiting for an answer

They all nodded as they went their separate ways. Fred with George, Ron with Hermionie, and Nick with Ginny. As Ginny and Nick we're walking down a hall they heard some moaning

"Oh Harry" A Ravenclaw was able to get out

Nick cleared his throat. "You might want to do that somewhere else otherwise you will get detention" Nick warmed them

"Hey little brother" Harry greeted Nick as he stopped kissing the girl

"Come by the room of requirement later we are having a party later" Harry told the girl who was now leaving

"So how's it going?" Harry asked his brother while having a hand around his head

"Well so far so good" Nick responded

Harry showed him a thumbs up

"Mind if I steal your girl for a second?" Harry asked

"Not at all, see you at the common room?" Nick asked Ginny which as a respond nodded

Harry sat down on a bench near the corner of the hall and waited for Ginny to do the same. As he saw her shiver he took of his sweater and handed to her.

"Thanks, so what did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked as she put his sweater on

"I wanted to ask you not to tell anyone about what happened earlier in the quidditch room, I am usually able to control my feelings" Harry explained

Ginny had a million questions in her mind, but didn't want to over step as she had just met him. He was secretive and that had her really intrigued.

"Alright but you do know that if you ever need someone to talk about anything you can ask me right?" Ginny reassured Harry

"Yeah I am going to open up to a complete stranger who by the way is part of the family that hates Slytherin so much, because that is smart" Harry said sarcastically

Ginny however responded with a serious stare.

"There is something about you Gin it has me intrigued, tell me why don't you hate me like everyone in your family?" Harry asked courisly

"I don't judge people by which house they are in, you probably have some good in you" Ginny added

"Like you say probably, I will see you at 9?" Harry questioned as he stood up to which Ginny nodded

 **A/N that's it for this chapter. What will happen at this party??? You will have to wait until the next chapter**


End file.
